


"Little" brother

by Shipsandsmut



Series: The little tales [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Castiel, Daddy Gabriel, Diapers, Hurt/Comfort, Little Dean, Little Sam, M/M, Multi, Pacifiers, Pullups, bed wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsandsmut/pseuds/Shipsandsmut
Summary: Sometimes little brothers are annoying, until they aren't.





	"Little" brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something to show you guys I haven't forgotten this series!!

   Dean woke up unhappy and uncomfortable. His tummy hurt and his diaper was wet,  and his daddy wasn't in the room to cuddle him. So Dean did the only thing he could think to do. He cried. It started off as just little sniffled tears, but it quickly turned into big sobs as no one came to get him. 

    Sammy woke up to his "little" brothers tears and he whined. He didn't want to get out of bed, because he was warm and comfy, but Dean wouldn't shut up and Sam couldn't sleep while the baby's cries carried through their house. So he got up and shuffled to Dean's room, finding him a pacifier and shoving it between his lips to silence him.

"Shush Dean...I'll go get your daddy for you, but you gotta shush, okay??" Sammy sounded exasperated, which made Dean cry harder, which made Sammy more annoyed. Why was Dean so loud?? It was so early and Dean was so loud. But Sammy said no more and just went downstairs to get Dean's daddy.

 'Uncle cassie?? Dean's upset... he won't shush..."

Cas stood up immediately, surprised he hadn't heard his baby over the monitor, and he internally made a note to put new batteries in the thing. "Okay sammy, thank you for coming to get me? How about you help me with the baby??"

Sammy shrugged, not sure he wanted to help uncle cas with thebaby, but he didn't wanna be bratty and not help his uncle, so he nodded. "Kay"

 

 

   Upstairs Dean was still crying, but immediately reached for his daddy when his eyes landed on him. "DADDY!!!" Cas cooed and walked over, immediately scooping Dean up and into his arms. "Hush baby boy...daddy is here my sweet baby, no more tears little one..." 

  Cas bounced Dean for a minute, but he could feel that he was wet, so he soon laid him down on the changing table and undid his diaper, rubbing the baby's tummy as he talked to Sam. "Sammy honey, wanna keep Dean distracted while I do this? You can play with him..." Cas didn't really need sam to distract Dean, but he wanted the brothers to spend more time while they were little together.

Sammy shrugged but moved to where his brother could see him and he carefully wiped the tears off Dean's face, melting at how soft and cute his brother looked right now, and he couldn't stay annoyed at the baby. "Hi dean..." He smiled when Dean stuck Sam's finger in his mouth, and sam let him have it, if it meant his brother didn't cry anymore. And they stayed like that for a while, until uncle cassie came over and scooped Dean up, taking him from sam, and it actually made Sam pout a little.

"C'mon Sammy, how about we get Dean a bottle and settled on the couch, okay??"

Sam nodded and soon found himself on the couch with his uncle and baby brother, but Dean was fussy again, not wanting to take his bottle from his daddy, cause his tummy still hurt.

"Daddy...tummy says ouch..." Dean whined and hid his face in his daddys Neck while Sam sent his uncle a worried look, cause Dean loved his bottles, so it scared Sammy that he wouldn't take it.

Cas saw Sam's looked and he carefully put Dean in Sam's lap, making sure he had a good hold on Dean. 

"Here Sammy, hold Dean and pat his back and bounce him on your knee, I think we might just have a baby who needs to be burped, so how about you do it Sammy? Then you can give Dean his bottle." 

Sam nodded and patted Dean's back, like he had seen his uncle do countless times before, as Dean's cheeks heated up, a little embarrassed that his brother was the one doing this, but soon, the gas left Dean and he instantly relaxed in Sam's arms, the pressure gone from his tummy.

"Want your baba now de??" Sammy shifted Dean in his lap and offered him the nipple of the bottle, smiling when Dean took it and began to nurse, all snuffly noises and fluttered eyelids as he drank and Sam felt bad for even being grumpy with the baby today.

 

Cas looked over after 20 minuets to find Dean asleep in Sam's arms, the empty bottle trapped between them, Sam's head on Dean's, as the other boy dozed off as well, and cas' heart warmed. The boys were happy, healthy, and doing well together, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
